Siempre te ame
by Alii-san
Summary: ambientado Antes del Epilogo de Sinsajo, Katniss y Peeta perdieron todo después de la guerra, lo peor es que ahora pueden perderse a ellos mismos (pésimo summer, Advertencia, mas adelante Lemmon)
1. Chapter 1

**Por Katniss **

Entre a la habitación, era justamente como cada mañana despertar, llorar, comer un poco a veces y finalmente dormirme hasta que las lágrimas me secaran .Peeta venia todos los días ,hacia cerca de seis meses que había vuelto del capitolio luego del tratamiento que llevo para recuperar sus recuerdos. La primera vez que lo mire estaba en mi patio plantando aquellas prímulas, en ese momento sentí tantas cosas estaba feliz de volverle a ver pero sentí un odio inmenso al verlo plantar algo que me recordaba a mi hermana, el me miro con desaprobación y por primera vez en meses recuerdo haber sentido vergüenza pues en ese momento mi aspecto físico no era el mejor de todos.

-Katniss- me llamo Peeta mientras entraba a la habitación - ¿Cómo estas hoy?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi guardando su distancia

-mejor- respondí mientras salía de la habitación, el solo se dedicaba a seguirme , era así todos los días venia y me hacia la misma pregunta, sentía que él lo miraba como una obligación y no por que realmente le importara, yo había perdido a Peeta desde el momento en que lo dejaron en la arena , y me dolía , había perdido a mi hermana, a mi madre y a mi mejor amigo y encima a la persona que demostró amor incondicional por mi y termino así .

Bajo las escaleras y escucho sus pasos tras de mí, entro a la sala y me siento en el sillón mientras observo el fuego de la chimenea, estamos en invierno .Peeta se acerca a mi y se sienta en un sillón al costado del que yo me eh sentado

-¿ya has comido?- pregunta mientras entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y me observa fijamente con sus ojos azules

-lo he hecho- respondí tan indiferente como siempre mientras lo observaba, abrió sus labios parecía querer decir algo, pero después lo pensó y los cerro, dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie

-si necesitas algo puedes llamarme- dijo mientras salía de la sala, no respondí nada solo escuche el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose y de nuevo me sumergí en la oscuridad.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo dieciocho años, fui el sinsajo, libere a una nación, perdí a mi hermana, perdí a mi madre y.. perdí al amor de mi vida.

**Por Peeta pov **

Salí de la casa de Katniss, el fuerte frio de invierno me golpeo el rostro y me devolvió a mi realidad, dentro de esta casa solitaria, estaba la única mujer que podía lograr confundirme al alborde de la locura, su nombre es Katniss Everdeen, hace seis meses regrese del Capitolio, todos me han dicho que alguna vez la ame con locura, sé que la quise y mucho, sé que ella me amo y aun lo hace por la forma en que me mira, pero la manera en que yo la miro es como alguien frágil, débil y rota.

Sé que ella cree que vengo cada día por alguna clase de sentido obligatorio, pero no es así, es como si un sentimiento más fuerte que yo me incitara ah estar cerca de ella, a saber si se encuentra bien, saber que esta sana y en casa.

Hace dos días tuve un sueño, estábamos en el trece y me acababan de rescatar yo charlaba con ella y le pregunte

-¿debí amarte mucho?-

-lo hiciste- respondió ella mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

-¿y tú me amaste?- le pregunte, ella guardo silencio y no me respondió, jamás lo hizo y ahí terminaba mi sueño

Agite mi cabeza un par de veces desaciendome de esos pensamientos, y comencé mi marcha hacia el centro del distrito que volvi me había ofrecido de voluntario para ayudar a la reconstrucción del distrito, muchos especulaban que la mina de donde se extraía el carbón se cerraría por completo y en su lugar una gran fabrica de medicamentos se abriría, muchos lo miraban como una buena idea por el hecho de resultar un empleo con menor riesgo que en la mina y otros creían que debían seguir con el carbón que esa era nuestra especialidad y lo único que aún nos pertenecía.

Finalmente llegue a la plaza y comencé a ayudar con la reconstrucción de unas nuevas casas, las personas era muy amables conmigo, a veces se tomaban el tiempo y se sentaban a charlar conmigo, me hablaba acerca de la persona que era y de lo mucho que había hecho por ellos, pero sobre todo me hablaban de lo enamorado que estaba de Katniss y de la manera en que más de una vez me había enfrentado a las leyes para defenderla. yo no entendía muchas cosas de las que me hablaban , pero había ocasiones en las que estaba en mi hogar horneando pan y tenía pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos donde ella y yo estábamos en un tren charlando, durmiendo juntos y un sueño en particular me hacía sentirme perdido.

FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué nunca me doy cuenta cuando tienes pesadillas- me pregunta ella, mientras se acurruca en mi pecho

-no lo se- respondo francamente- quizá porque yo no me muevo ni nada, solo me quedo paralizado-

-deberías despertarme cuando tienes pesadillas- dice ella

- no es necesario- respondo- mis pesadillas suelen ser acerca de perderte, así que se me pasan cuando me doy cuenta que estas a mi lado-

FIN FLASH BACK

-joven Peeta- me llamo Sae sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Sae, ¿pasa algo?, katniss está bien- pregunte de inmediato mientras dejaba de hacer lo que hacía.

-tranquilo muchacho, ella está bien.-respondió de inmediato mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza

-ah tenido una crisis- dije sin pensar, mientras ella sonreía amargamente y asentía con la cabeza

-ella te necesita más de lo que admite- dijo mientras se iba dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Ella no me necesitaba tanto, siempre era fría eh indiferente conmigo cuando iba a su casa, pero mis recuerdos y lo que otros me decían hacia que todo fuera tan confuso.

Deje el hacha que utilizaba en ese momento y me despedí, me dirigí hacia la aldea de los vencedores a nuestro hogar, si podría llamarle de alguna manera, mientras caminaba trataba de ordenar algunos de mis pensamientos, ¿Qué sentía por ella?, ¿era amor? o ¿alguna clase de obligación?. Mi cabeza terminaba hecha un lio pero mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en ella y se estremecía cuando sabía que algo le hacía sentir mal.

Tal vez… Tal vez… yo aún sigo enamorado de ella pero aún no lo descubro.

**Por Katniss **

Luego de estar sola por no se cuánto tiempo, finalmente termine perdiéndome en un sueño profundo, pero eso fue mi perdición, una vez más reviví el momento en el que perdí a una de las personas que mas eh amado en el mundo…mi hermana. gritaba lloraba, luchaba por salvarla quería que estuviera a salvo a mi lado que nunca me dejara pero lo hizo, me dejo y yo la perdí, la perdí de vista por un instante y esa fue mi perdición , igual que perdí de vista a Peeta, la perdí a ella.

-muchacha, reacciona- me llamaba Sae, lo se por el tono de su voz, cansada y preocupada, abrí mis ojos de par en par y ahí estaba ella un poco asustada con su nieta a un lado agarrada de sus faldas

-lo siento- me disculpe de inmediato mientras me sentaba en el sillón, sentía como el sudor recorría mi cuerpo

-no tienes por que disculparte muchacha, ¿estas bien?-

-si, solo ha sido una pesadilla, últimamente han sido mas constantes- confieso mientras me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la cocina

-¿tienes hambre?, porque hoy traje un caldo de ardilla- dice mientras me siento en la mesa

-claro, muero de hambre- confieso, mientras me sirve un plato y se sienta a mi lado

-no tienes por qué preocuparte mas por mi- digo mientras termino de comer-eh madurado con el tiempo, me eh sentido mejor, sinceramente no quiere molestarte mas has sido muy amable conmigo todo este tiempo- confieso

-no es ninguna molestia muchacha, y lo se que tienes al chico, Peeta. Pero no le quites a esta vieja que te venga a visitar de vez en cuando-

-para nada- sonrió un poco- eres bienvenida siempre, gracias por todo-

-no tienes que agradecerlo- responde mientras sale de mi casa. Vuelvo hacia la cocina y me siento en el comedor, justo cuando estoy a punto de sumergirme en mis pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta me saca de ellos, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la entrada abro la puerta y me encuentro con:

-Peeta…? Que haces aquí?- digo un poco sorprendida

-si te molesta mi presencia puedo marcharme- dice el sin más mientras se da la media vuelta, rápidamente tomo su mano

-no, no es eso, eso solo que ah estas horas tu por lo general estas en la plaza del distrito ayudando con la reconstrucción- digo sin más, abre sus labios parece querer decir algo pero después los cierra.

-Katniss-… dice que luego de unos minutos finalmente rompiendo el silencio- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunta mirándome fijamente con su hermosa y penetrante mirada azul.

-si…- respondo sin dudar

-¿tu…me amaste?- dice el mientras se acerca un poco a mi y me mira fijamente a los ojos, azul contra gris, su pregunta me sorprende un poco al principio. Pero hacia algún tiempo que yo ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta

-no, no lo hice….lo hago- respondi finalmente.

Después de eso , después de más de seis meses, sentí por primera vez los cálidos labios de peeta sobre los míos

**Por Peeta **

Llegue a la casa de Katniss, toque inmediatamente su puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, y ella no tardo ms de un minuto en salir y atenderme, parecía sorprendida de mirarme y me pregunto lo que hacía yo ahí, le conteste de mala gana pues sentí que me echaba , pero después me aclaro que solo le parecía extraño pues ella sabia que a esas horas yo me encontraba en el centro del distrito. Por un momento me sorprendí que ella supiera eso de mi, puesto que no recuerdo haberlo mencionado y entonces sentí que algo en mi se estremeció y le pregunte lo que por mucho tiempo me había agobiado

-¿tu…me amaste?- dije finalmente mientras miraba fijamente a sus hermosos ojos grises, ella me miro sorprendida por un momento pero sonrió y finalmente respondió

-no, no lo hice…..lo hago- dijo finalmente, por un momento sentí como cada parte de mi ser se estremecía y entonces como si fuera lo más natural del mundo no pude evitar, besar sus labios, en un principio fue algo lento y pareció tomarle por sorpresa, pero después lo hicimos más profundo eh intenso, pose mi mano en sus caderas atrayéndola más hacia mi entras ella posaba sus manos sobre mi pecho, cuando finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y su respiración agitada al igual que la mía, acaricie sus mejillas y tome su rostro con ambas manos y volví a besas sus labios, su sabor era tan embriagador que no deseaba separarme de ellos y justo en ese momento recordé muchas cosas que al parecer había olvidado, los juegos, el tour de la vitoria, la cosecha, casi todo , hasta el momento en el que ambos nos separamos en la arena

-Katniss- dije finalmente- sabes que no me disculpare por esto verdad – dije mientras me separaba un poco de ella y le exigía mirarme a los ojos

-no esperaba que lo hicieras..- dijo ella mientras rosaba sus labios con los míos

-sabes…creo que lo recuerdo todo…- dije mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios, su sabor era tan embriagador, que deseaba no separarme jamás de ellos, puse ambas manos en sus caderas y la atraje más hacia mi , mientras ella sujetaba mis cabellos con ambas manos, mordí sus labios, mientras ella dejaba escapar una risita

-volviste… a .. mi- dijo mientras nos separábamos por falta de aire

-siempre…- respondí, mientras la abrazaba- siempre..-


	2. Chapter 2

**Por Katniss **

En ese momento me sentí inmensamente feliz, por primera vez , podía decirle libremente lo que sentía por el, sin tener que fingir por salvar nuestro cuello o por tener que proteger a mi familia, por primera vez desde la cosecha de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, podía decirle la verdad al hombre que me amaba y que yo amaba

-no sabes cuánto espere para oírte decir esta simple palabra…- dijo el mientras pegaba su frente a la mía y sonreía

-perdóname.. por hacerte esperar tato- digo mientras acaricio sus mejillas y acuno su rostro en mis manos- ..Estaba confundida.. ni siquiera sabía quién era yo- confesé mientras ambos nos separábamos y tomaba su mano- mejor entremos hace frio – dije mientras le conducía dentro de casa, cerré la puerta y el dejo de caminar

-yo aun lo estoy Katniss, lo sabes – dijo el tomándome por sorpresa

-lo se,- respondí mientras daba media vuelta y quedábamos frente a frente

-aun tengo esas pesadillas- dijo el

-yo también- respondí

-a veces tengo esos ataques donde quiero matarte-

-lose- respondí de nuevo- aún tengo los ataques depresivos donde quiero quitarme la vida- confieso

-lose- responde el mientras acaricia mi mejilla- pero algo que es muy cierto – dice mientras se acerca a mis labios- es que aun te amo- finalizo mientras me embriagaba con el dulce sabor de sus labios y me perdía en un sin fin de sensaciones que solo el, el chico del pan podía ejercer sobre mí.

Yo…me había vuelto tan vulnerable sin el a mi lado porque lo amo… siempre lo ame y una vez lo perdí, pero jamás dejare que suceda otra vez.

Por Peeta

La sensación de tener sus labios encima de los míos era algo tan agradable, sus labios eran tan dulces, tan suaves y las sensaciones que provocaban en mi eran indescriptibles, hice el beso mas profundo y con mi lengua roce la comisura de sus labios para pedir permiso , el cual ella de inmediato me concedió y comenzamos una guerra de lenguas, ella sujetaba mi rostro mientras yo con una de mis manos sujetaba sus caderas y con la otra acariciaba su espalda, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y en sus ojos había un brillo que me impedía dudar de lo que había dicho hace unos instantes, le sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-será mejor que me vaya- le dije mientras le daba besos pequeños en los labios – necesito una ducha inmediatamente – confesé y era cierto después de haber trabajado gran parte del día en el centro del distrito realmente lo necesitaba. .

-no te vayas- dijo ella mientras se sujetaba de mi camisa

-estuve todo el día trabajando, necesito una buena ducha-

-a mí no me importa, quédate así aquí conmigo- dijo nuevamente mientras me abrazaba

-Katniss, estoy todo sudado- respondí mientras me separaba un poco de ella- te prometo volver para la cena- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-está bien- dijo de mala gana mientras me despedía

Me dirigí a mi hogar y al entrar me encontré con un Haymitch para nada contento, deje mi saco en la entrada y le salude

-¿Qué pasa Haymitch?- pregunte mientras me dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba un jarrra de agua.

-muchacho, necesitamos hablar. Hay algo que probablemente no te guste para nada- dijo en un tono mas serio de lo normal

-¿Qué pasa Haymitch?, sin rodeos – dije finalmente

- recuerdas a Laurent, la chica que estuvo contigo mientras estabas en tratamiento – dijo Haymitch mientras se ponía de pie

-si… ¿Qué tiene?- dije sin preocupación

-quiere casarse contigo-

-¿Qué?, espera, un momento ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?, ¿casarse, conmigo? Pero.. ¿Por qué?- dije un poco asombrado, la conocía era una chica muy amable y linda y no temía de ninguno de los pacientes en el capitolio pero.. ¿Casarse?

-la chica parece pasar por una situación muy difícil, su prometido acaba de morir y su familia se empeña en casarla con alguien respetable –

-y ahí entro yo verdad- digo secamente

-así es Peeta- dijo una voz femenina muy familiar para mi

-Laurent ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije un poco sorprendido mientras me ponía de pie

-es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Peeta, mis padres jamas me han entendido, yo amaba a Peter y mucho, sin embargo ellos solo piensan en que alguien debe cuidar la empresa y no en la manera que me siento después de perderlo- dijo amargamente mientras apretaba fuertemente los nudillos de sus manos

-Lo siento, no sabia que Peter había muerto- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo- me hubiera gustado encontrarnos en otras circunstancias –confesé

-lo mismo pienso Peeta, yo quería que lo conocieras algún día- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala

-bueno mocosos mi trabajo se terminó y como no entiendo de qué diablos hablan, luego me pasan la factura – Haymitch se fue de casa.

Laurent y yo conversamos el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. Me conto acerca de la muerte trágica de Peter, el era un gran hombre por lo que ella me había contado, era un chico muy visionario que siempre pensaba en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el de el mismo y al parecer eso le había costado la vida

-el quería que las riquezas se repartieran por igual en cada distrito, no quería que nadie pasara hambres y justo cuando había logrado convencer a gran parte del gobierno de Panem murió misteriosamente- dijo mientras rompía en llanto, le di un abrazo y le hice saber que no estaba sola –no quiero vivir en un mundo tan miserable como este- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre- no con el fruto de mi amor por Peter- dijo finalmente

-¿Laurent estas embarazada?- dije casi incrédulo, ella solo asintió

-ni siquiera pude decírselo-dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-tranquila, yo te protegeré- dije sin dudarlo un instante- tu me ayudaste mientras estuve en tratamiento y jamás me dejaste aun cuando te ataque un par de veces

-soy tu amiga- dijo sin dudar

-lose, por eso es mi turno estar a tu lado- dije mientras tomaba sus manos- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?- dije consiente de la decisión que acababa de tomar, esto significaba dos cosas ayudar a mi amiga y perder al amor de mi vida…quizá.

* * *

Hola chics! muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente estoy emocionada, por los comentarios me hacen muy feliz , de verdad les agradesco mucho que se tomaran el tiempo de comentar no saben cuanto aprecio eso, y a mis lectores fantasmitas los adoro pero ya saben mis amores me fascinan sus comentarios de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo

sam, lize, alice, gpe 77 y mary muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me animan a escribir espero su apoyo y comprencion, ¿que creen que pase ahora entre Peeta y Katniss? ¿que le pedira Laurent a Peeta?, ¿Peeter estara muerto?¿ Peeta olvido la cita que tenia con Katniss? . estas y muchas preguntas mas las veremos a lo largo de la historia Bye bye .


	3. Chapter 3

PEETA

Algo es seguro no sé qué pasa por mi cabeza en este preciso momento yo solo sé que debo apoyarla es algo que va más allá de mis sentimientos, siento como si ella fuera a la única persona que no debo decepcionar, será el hecho de que estuvo a mi lado en la peor situación de mi vida, no lose pero sé que debo cuidarla ahora que está solo, debo ser el mercenario que esté dispuesto a darlo el todo por el todo aun cuando la mujer de mi vida es otra.

Este es un juego muy peligroso, lo se mi mente dice que huya pero mi corazón dice que debo protegerla, esta vez optare como siempre por seguir mis instintos. La tomo en brazos y la subo a mi habitación la acuesto sobre mi cama y observo la ventana la luz de la luna se cuela a través de esta y una vez más una voz en mi interior me dice que esta es una situación muy peligrosa y es entonces cuando un recuerdo viene a mi.

_La cena con Katniss _

Salgo tan rápido de la habitación como mis piernas lo permite, llego a su casa y toco pero nadie responde, por un momento entro en pánico y mi cabeza me incita a tirar puerta abajo , sin embargo me detengo al ver como esta se comienza a abrir y ahí esta ella frente a mi sus ojos están cristalinos y algo hinchados lo cual me indica que ha estado llorando y lo peor de todo es que soy el causante de esto, lo sabía desde el momento que mire a mi vieja amiga ,era consciente de que la decisión de ayudarla me llevaría a estar en constante riesgo y renunciar a la mujer que esta frente a mí, la tomó por sorpresa y estrello mis labios con los suyos sé que esto está mal, pero lo que siento es mucho más fuerte que la razón y el saber que estaré lejos de ella me estremece, ella es tan hermosa, tan maravillosa que saber que ahora me tendré que ir de su lado me parte, siento su resistencia sé que se rendirá y finalmente sedera, así es cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, la abrazo , le susurró al oído que me perdone y que se quede un momento más así entre mis brazos, ella solo asiente. Puedo sentir en mi pecho como su corazón late como loco, la abrazo aún más fuerte y una punzada de dolor se asoma en mi pecho, me dice que estoy mal que no eh tomado la decisión indicada sin embargo lo siento mi amor, es mi amiga y aun cuando te amo con locura incluso más que mi vida le debo tanto a esa persona que en este instante está en mi cama.

-lo siento, por no llegar a la cena- le digo de inmediato

-no…no pasa nada no era algo importante- miente, pienso en ese instante

-claro-

-¿quieres pasar?- pregunta mientras nos separamos y abre un poco la puerta para darme entrada

-no, gracias- si no me separo de ella ahora jamás podré hacerlo- debemos terminar esto- digo sin más

KATNISS

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?, en ese momento sentí el peligro en ese beso, en ese abrazo lo sabía, el no ah olvidado lo que le hicieron en el Capitolio yo de verdad perdí al amor de mi vida sin haber dado lucha, sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremecía y se quedaba paralizada, mi corazón estaba roto en miles de pedazos y mi cabeza parecía no saber que hacer, sentí la punzada en ese lugar que no deseo mencionar más esta situación es el peor escenario para mi en este momento, lo que quiero hacer ahora es correr, correr, correr, esto no es lo que esperaba el era mi primavera y el invierno regreso sin darme tiempo de refugiarme para no sentirle, esto es demasiado peligroso

-¡vete ahora!- le grito mientras camino hacia mi habitación- y no planees volver jamás- no eso no es lo que quiero , quiero que vengas tras de mi y digas que ha sido una broma, sin embargo no lo es, oigo el sonido de la puerta cuando se cierra me giro buscándote pero tu te has ido no pensaste en ir tras de mi, lo sabía el fuego te ha quemado y el capitolio destrozado corro, corro a mi escondite la habitación solitaria y rompo todo a mi paso sabanas ,cobijas, jarrones , lámparas y finalmente ese maldito cuadro que dibujaste hace un tiempo

-dijiste que jamás me dejarías ir- mentiroso es lo único que puedo pensar mientras destrozo lo único que me quedaba de el cuándo no estaba a mi lado , aquella perla.

Termino exhausta luego de todo el relajo que eh hecho, y me tiro sobre la cama tomo los restos de la sabana roja y me cubro con ella, siento como la briza helada se cola por la ventana que eh roto y me reprendo a mi misma por ser tan estúpida y romperla, ahora tendré mucho trabajo y pasare frio pero eso me recuerda que lo que ha pasado no ah sido un sueño y que el hombre del que estaba enamorada me ah abandonado soy peligrosa para el que no tolera mi compañía , corrió de mi lado como todos no soy la dueña de su corazón.

Hoy recordé esa vieja historia en la que un hombre hacia algo prohibido , algo que no se podía hacer en una manada él era el rey de los lobos y ella una humana y su amor jamás sería posible el, la visitaba por las noches mientras dormía y le dejaba una rosa negra hasta que , el propósito de su manada se cumplió el se casó y jamás pudo reunirse con la chica, lo que el jamás supo fue que la joven siempre fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia y cuando se percató de su perdida murió en lamentos.

Desperté y mi respiración era agitada observe la habitación y estaba destrozada, mis manos no podían quedar a salvo y mis sabanas rojas estaban destrozadas, observe la orilla de esta y había una rosa negra, sentí como un miedo tremendo se apoderaba de mí , ese sueño y lo de ahora era una tremenda coincidencia, la luz de la ventana me indicaba que era más de media noche y tome la lámpara que estaba tirada,

-¿Quién eres y que demonios quieres?- dije sin titubear

-no te preocupes, no soy más que un viejo amigo y solo eh venido a pedirte perdón- su voz era inconfundible

-Gale…-

PEETA

Regrese a mi casa con el corazón destrozado, acababa de renuncia a la única mujer que amaba, esto era correcto lo se, puede que sea lo mejor es más peligroso que este cerca de ella, es tan hermosa , maravillosa que temo el momento en que me lance sobre ella y arranque la luz de sus bellos ojos grises, subo a mi habitación y ahí esta ella dormida, tan calmada con un rostro bastante relajado, jamás me había detenido a contemplar a esta mujer de esta forma será que fue porque era ella quien cuidaba de mí y ahora es mi turno, debe ser eso lose. Retiro un cabello que cae en su rostro y tengo una vista maravillosa sus facciones tan delicadas, su seño que generalmente estaba fruncido esta relajado y sus manos acunando su vientre, la imagen me provoca un sentimiento extraño y por instinto coloco mis manos sobre las suyas y me quedo observándola por no se cuánto tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, escucho los pasos de alguien bajando la escalera, de inmediato me pongo a la defensiva y la observo algo sorprendida me sonríe y se acerca a mi pone su mano en mi hombro y me dice

-soy tu amiga Peeta- la miro extrañado y luego de unos segundos vuelvo en mi

-lo siento es solo que/….-

-no te preocupes ¿aún no lo controlas cierto?- sonrió algo amargado y ella me reprende por ello

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?- la interrogo mientras observo que se adentra a mi cocina

-más pronto de lo que crees, pensé que debía darte algo de espacio para las despedidas- dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza

-sabes que te apoyo y no me arrepiento verdad, no quiero que te culpes por nada- repito mientras salgo de ahí

-Peeta- me llamaba deteniéndome- ¿que pasara con ella?-

-esto es lo mejor no te preocupes, ahora tú y tu bebe son mi prioridad- digo sin duda

-pero..-

-no digas nada por favor, tu solo es el momento que te apoye esto es lo mejor para ambos-

-sabes que jamás te pediré nada-

-lose- digo riendo por su preocupación- puedes tener claro que es lo mismo de mi parte, jamás tendrás que atenderme como mujer- una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en sus labios y doy por terminada esa charla .

-¿chico estas seguro de esto?- pregunta por decima vez Haymitch

-sí, no dudes de mi- respondo tan firme como la primera vez

-creo que lo que más me asusta es la firmeza de tu decisión

-lo siento-

-creí que tú y la chica estarían juntos-

-ella no me necesita –le repito una vez mas

-créeme te necesita más de lo que admite-

-lo siento , ella estuvo conmigo cuando yo era otro-

-lo entiendo las mujeres tienen cierto poder ¿verdad?-

-así es- sonrió- nos vemos algún día Haymitch asegúrate de visitarme-

-lo mismo digo chico- dice mientras me da un abrazo, camino hacia el tren donde me espera mi amiga-esposa

-¿listo?- pregunta una vez más

-siempre- respondo sin titubear

Lose esta es la mejor decisión, Katniss por favor perdóname y.. Olvídate de mí, adiós mi único y gran amor.

Hola chicas ,espero el capitulo les guste y no me maten es solo que pienso que la historia debe ser de esta forma a estos chicos en mi opinion los hicieron muy vulnerables despues de todas las atrocidades que pasaron y es momento de saber como es realmente que una persona que pasa por tanto se recupera de ello y se hace mas fuerte atravez de la experiencia, de antemano infinidad de gracias a quines me han apoyado con cada historia que eh seguido y decirles que un peque;o comentario me alegra como no se lo imaginan haci que porfavor tomense un momento y diganme lo que piensan de la historia, que les gustaria que mejorara y agregara de antemano gracias

Besos y abrazos


End file.
